Le bon, le truand et les autres !
by Celaici
Summary: Je sais que le premier petit truc que j'avais écrit sur eux avait plu... alors je reviens avec un Parter xD (non je ne m'y ferais jamais, même si j'en suis fière !) relation H/H


Voilà un OS sur le couple Parter (si vous aussi vous souriez bêtement en voyant le nom du couple, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'y suis toujorus pas faite non plus !) Prévenez-moi si je me suis de nouveau trompée dans le rating, je n'y arirve toujorus pas xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le bon, le truand… et les autres !**

Peter tenta de s'accrocher au cadran de la porte, mais il ne réussit qu'à y laisser des traces de griffe. Jordan serrait fortement sa nuque et le poussait vers le canapé. Ses baisers étaient brûlants de désir et Peter avait du mal à contrôler l'impatience du jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, essayant de le faire ralentir, mais son jeune amant ne voulait rien entendre. Il le fit basculer sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur son corps.

\- Jordan… tu peux pas… ralentir un tout p'tit peu ? réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- On peut se retrouver autrement, tenta Peter en fermant les yeux sous les caresses du plus jeune.

\- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, lui chuchota Jordan dans un sourire.

Le regard de Peter s'enflamma et ses mains disparurent sous le t-shirt de Jordan. Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en caressant le creux de ses reins, son dos, sa taille, ses fesses. Jordan mouvait son bassin en ouvrant la chemise de l'aîné. Ses mains caressaient son torse, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Jordan marmonna des insultes et se leva du canapé.

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas, prévint Jordan en pointant Peter du doigt, qui le regardait, amusé.

Il ouvrit la porte, le facteur tendit un paquet.

\- Votre colis, Monsieur Parrish, une signature, s'il vous plaît.

Parrish prit le colis, signa rapidement et claqua la porte. Des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et des lèvres frôlèrent sa nuque.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté et t'es trop curieux, répondit Parrish.

Il posa le paquet sur un meuble et se retourna vers Peter. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fut surpris lorsque le loup garou le plaqua contre le mur. Peter retira le t-shirt de Jordan, il lui mordilla la lèvre.

\- Impatient, le loup garou ? se moqua Parrish en faisant glisser la chemise des épaules de Peter.

Peter le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec empressement.

\- Je t'aime…

Parrish frissonna et descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Peter, où quelque chose vibra.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Parrish, amusé, en sortant le téléphone de Peter de sa poche.

Peter lui prit des mains et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce avant de partir à l'attaque du cou de son amant.

\- Ce n'était que Stiles, marmonna le loup en baisant le cou de Jordan.

Il entraîna son compagnon dans le salon, qui s'allongea, une moue boudeuse au visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Peter en venant s'allonger sur Parrish.

\- Ce stupide môme qui a le béguin pour toi, maugréa Jordan.

Peter éclata de rire et pinça la joue de son amant.

\- Ah, toi aussi, tu le trouves stupide ? Et pas « a », mais « avait », il est avec Derek maintenant.

Il vint frotter son nez contre celui de Jordan.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Parrish embrassa Peter, laissant ses mains descendre le long de son dos.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Peter se vit débarrassé de son pantalon. Il se leva pour l'enlever entièrement, avant de revenir auprès de lui. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, avant de descendre jusqu'à sa mâchoire, le cou, l'épaule, la poitrine. Jordan soupira d'aise, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il murmurait son prénom.

Peter remonta pour mordiller l'oreille de Jordan. Dans un même temps, il ouvrit son pantalon qu'il commença à descendre.

« Bip Bip ! »

Peter s'interrompit mais Jordan posa les mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser.

« Bip shrr Shérif Stilinski demande agent Parrish shrr »

Peter sursauta et commença à se redresser, mais Jordan lui attrapa la taille.

\- Oh non, reste là, supplia-t-il.

\- Y a ton patron qui t'appelle, Jordan.

\- On s'en fout, viens. Tant que je n'appuie pas, il n'entend rien.

\- Mais ça va pas, on peut pas le laisser parler dans le vide et t'es dans la police.

Parrish adressa un regard triste à son amant.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de moi, c'est ça ?

Le regard de Peter se voila de désir et il se rapprocha de son visage.

\- Tu m'énerves, marmonna-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Parrish sourit contre ses lèvres, amusé.

« Parrish, ici le Shérif, à vous »

Peter continua à descendre le pantalon du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en caleçon.

« Parrish, répondez shrr »

\- Aussi chiant que le fils, marmonna Jordan.

Peter pouffa de rire. Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, y laissa des marques rouges. Parrish caressa le ventre de Peter du bout des doigts, provoquant chez lui des frissons.

\- J'ai envie de te toucher…

Il caressa son érection à travers le tissu du caleçon. Peter gémit à ce contact.

« Parrish »

\- Jordan…

Peter frotta son bassin contre celui de Jordan, qui se cambra. L'aîné enleva leurs caleçons et colla son corps nu contre le sien dans une étreinte empressée. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de la moitié, comme si elles le découvraient pour la première fois. Peter caressait Parrish, il mit un doigt dans son intimité pour le préparer. Jordan se cambra lorsque Peter mit un deuxième doigt. Il passa une main dans le cou de l'aîné, écarta davantage les jambes. Peter retira ses doigts et regarda autour de lui.

\- Jordan, il faut…

\- Regarde dans le tiroir, lui dit le plus jeune, la respiration saccadée.

Peter se pencha au-dessus de son compagnon et en prit un dans le tiroir. Jordan le prit et le mit à son amant, avant de l'embrasser. Peter se plaça et interrogea le plus jeune du regard. Ce dernier sourit et vint sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, comme un accord. Peter pénétra lentement son compagnon qui gémit de douleur. L'aîné plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour le rassurer. Parrish desserra sa prise sur les épaules du loup garou et lui caressa le dos, la taille, le creux des reins. En descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, il commença des mouvements, tout en embrassant à nouveau sa peau. Peter mit une main au-dessus de la tête de Jordan pour lui caresser les cheveux, tandis que son autre main venait caresser son érection. Jordan pencha la tête en arrière et soupira. Le salon se remplit de gémissements amoureux et de plaisir. Jordan rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui vitreux de Peter. Ils accélérèrent leurs coups de reins, s'embrassant fougueusement, s'adressant des regards emplis de désir. Ils murmuraient le prénom de l'autre, des mots tendres. Peter passa sa main entre le canapé et le dos de Parrish pour le soulever, le rapprocher davantage de lui. Jordan s'accrocha à ses épaules pour pouvoir se redresser. Il mordilla l'oreille de son amant, passa ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus profondément. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui, le plus proche possible. Peter augmenta encore la cadence, appuyé sur une main, l'autre dans le dos de Jordan. Après un énième coup de rein, Peter se libéra, suivit rapidement de son compagnon. Son bras cessa de les soutenir et ils retombèrent sur le canapé. Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs cœurs cognaient fort dans leurs poitrines. Jordan entoura les épaules de Peter et baissa son visage. Peter releva le sien, en sueur, et tendrement, Jordan déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça va ? demanda Jordan d'une voix douce.

Peter sourit et se pencha pour ramasser la couverture. Il les couvrit et se blottit davantage contre le jeune homme.

\- Oui, tu m'avais manqué.

Jordan sourit et appuya sa tête sur le côté

\- Toi aussi, tu m'avais manqué, murmura-t-il, commençant à somnoler.


End file.
